Medical devices include diagnostic devices to determine a medical condition of a patient or other person. Diagnostic medical devices include fluid testing medical devices, which may be used to test bodily fluids of a person. One such diagnostic medical device is a blood glucose meter, which is used as a diagnostic device to determine blood glucose levels of a person having diabetes mellitus.
Blood glucose meters use a test strip that receives a blood sample from a person when placed thereon. The blood glucose meter includes a test strip port to receive the test strip. The test strip includes electrical contacts that are electrically coupled to the meter when the test strip is inserted into the meter. The meter may then determine a blood glucose level by measuring electrical current passed through the electrical contacts of the strip, and provide a determination of the glucose concentration level in the person's blood with an algorithm.
As may be appreciated, a person may have to measure their blood glucose level at various times during a day. As such, the blood glucose meter typically remains with the person. Unfortunately, the meter may be stored or otherwise placed in environments where solid (e.g. dirt) and liquid (e.g. water) debris may enter the test strip port, which may damage the blood glucose meter from proper operation.
It also may be appreciated that a person may have to measure their blood glucose level at night. As such, if surrounding artificial light is not present, it may become difficult to properly place the test strip in the test strip port.